Metabolic disorders including obesity, diabetes, hyperlipidemia hyperglycemia and hyperinsulinemia are complicated syndromes affecting a large population world wide. It is believed that genetic and environmental factors and living habits contributed to the metabolic disorders. These metabolic disorders contribute significantly to the development of coronary heart disease. These is no effective treatment for metabolic disorders such as for obesity and diabetes. Recombinant insulin is widely used to effectively control type I diabetes. But for type II diabetes, treatment with recombinant insulin was not effective since patients developed insulin resistance. Insulin sensitizers are developed for effective for type II diabetes. For hyperlipidemia, current treatments are mainly focused on reducing cholesterol levels in patients by inhibiting cholesterol synthesis or on inhibiting lipid absorption.